My heart will go on
by Cagholino
Summary: Second part of 'Whispers in the dark'.Sirius is back for the dead thanks to his old lover Severus Snape.Although Severus is unforgiving.He still hates himself for letting Sirius go those many years ago.Will Sirius see this & save him or is he to late?


_**Every night in my dreams**_

_**I see you, I feel you,**_

_**That is how I know you go on**_

The warm embrace was like God's touch to Sirius. Being in the darkness for so long he forgot how much he loved the man carrying him, and all Sirius wanted to do was tell the man that.

All around the weak wizard could hear voices, and not just the ones in his head. These were the real thing. Some were shocked but most were saying they couldn't believe that the Ministry sent Aurors to find a mass murderer.

Sirius felt the cold as soon as his knight laid him on the floor. Almost at once healers (A/N the doctor people) were surrounding him, looking at scars, cuts and asking a line of questions he could not keep up with. Then someone brushed their hand across his upper chest causing him to yell in pain.

As fast as the speed of light he was warm again as his knight held him closer to his own chest. Sirius found himself hoping this feeling of warmth never ended but knowing it would. So he closed his half open eyes slowly knowing for now he was in good hands.

Not more than five minutes later was he woken up by a harsh pull of the arm. Overpowering his knight, Sirius was released from his protector's embrace. Yet, his knight was resisting and fighting back. The blue eyed man couldn't take it anymore and he too fought because in his eyes no pain was greater than losing his savior again.

Once free, he threw himself at his knight who snatched him up gracefully.. Sirius then glanced up and for the first time in a long time he saw cold black that held much understanding, caring, and love for him alone.

"Pl… pleas…" Sirius tried to talk but couldn't due to the lack of use.

"Shhh, you been through a lot. Just let me take care of you," the knight whispered, picking the smaller man up. Together they started up the stairs.

"Than… thank you… Severus," Sirius said, using the last of his strength to wrap his arms around Severus Snape, hiding his face in the nape of his knight's neck.

_**Far across the distance**_

_**And space between us**_

_**You have come to show you go on**_

_**(A FEW HOURS BEFORE)**_

"What?!," a very angry Severus Snape exclaimed, glaring at a very shocked and pale Minerva McGonagall.

"Are you sure, Sybil?" Minerva asked the Divination professor, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes, Sirius Black is alive," she said in her misty voice.

Both professors turned to see the end of a black robe exit the room.

"Severus?" Minerva said half walking, half running to catch up to the furious Slytherin. "Severus you need to clam down." They were now standing outside the Headmaster's office.

"Neville," the Slytherin said harshly to the stone goblin who moved aside at the sound of the password. (A/N: Albus always picks the weirdest password, huh?)

"What are you doing?" Minerva asked, watching Severus walk to the fireplace and throw in a handful of green powder. She stood by helplessly as Snape stepped into the green flames and said "The Burrow!". Minerva followed not long after. 'I know he won't tell Harry and get that poor boy's hopes up if he did not believe it himself,' she thought as she stepped out into the Weasley family fireplace to the presence of many shocked redheads (and some others) staring at her.

"Have you seen Professor Snape?" she asked the room, brushing her robes off.

"He just grabbed and pulled Harry outside," Charlie said, seeing as he was the first to get over the shock of having two school teachers rush in without a word of notice.

"Thank you Char-" Minerva started but was cut short due to someone yelling.

"He's back! He's back! I can't believe it but they found him!" Mr. Weasley yelled, running into the kitchen.

_**Near, far, where ever you are**_

_**I believe that the heart does go on**_

_**Once more you open the door**_

_**And you're here in my heart**_

_**And my heart will go on and on**_

"Who honey? Who's back?" Molly quizzed her husband.

"Sirius, dear! They say they know where he is," Arthur said, sitting down.

"_What!!"_ Everyone pretty much yelled, jumping out of their seats.

"Now hold it," Minerva said, standing in front of the door. "Severus flooed here; he will be the one to tell Harry that his godfather isn't dead. After all, besides Harry, Sirius's death hurt Severus more than the rest of us."

"Severus why did you bring me out here?" Harry asked looking at the frost around him and then at his old teacher. "I really wanna know what's got you all rapped up." He started to laugh but after he saw the old man's face he stopped dead. "What happened? Is everything ok?"

"They… He's coming back," Severus said softly, falling to the earthy floor.

"Who?" Harry asked, sitting beside the man he had come to see as an older brother in many ways.

"Sirius, Harry. They (A/N: "They" being the Mention) found him," he said, letting his mask down.

"Severus you know that Sirius is… he's not coming back," Harry said. He cast his beautiful green eyes toward the ground, hoping his tears wouldn't come. His godfather was killed over four years ago and he had pretty much come to terms with Sirius's death.

"No Harry, Trewleney saw it."

"Like she saw my death? How many times was that?" Harry said, letting his anger rise.

"Harry believe me. I've seen it too."

_"No!! I just got over his death!_ _He died Severus,"_ Harry said tears falling faster than they could come. "Why would you care, anyway? You hated my godfather and my father. How do I know you're not trying to trick me?"

"Because Harry, _I loved Sirius. I still do_. More than anyone could know. So yes, I hated your father only because he would not allow Sirius to be with me," Severus said before he thought about it. Did he really say that out loud and to Harry Potter?

_**Love can touch us one time**_

_**And last for a lifetime**_

_**And never let go till we're one**_

_**Love was when I loved you**_

_**(Sirius's & Severus's 7'Th year of school)**_

"Stop! Severus, please stop," Sirius said from under Severus.

"Sirius, no one comes in here," Severus replied calmly.

"That's not it."

"Than what is the problem?" Severus asked, sitting up inbetween the smaller man's legs. Sirius leaned up too, into a sitting position. "Look Sirius, if you're not ready than I will be more than happy to wait." He finished off with a real smile.

"No! I can't make you wait any longer. You've been waiting, what, seven years now."

"Six. My first year I really did hate you. Yet, that's not the point. I'll wait until you're ready. That way we both know we're not making a mistake by being together," Severus said, hugging Sirius.

"Thank you Severus but you know James will always just think you're using me."

"Will I'm not. IF I wanted to use somebody it wouldn't be with someone who could very well kick my ass if he wanted to."

"I'm sorry about yelling at you earlier. I know you hit low but never below the belt and I know you would never use me," Sirius said, feeling the Slytherin pulling away he said the three words any girl'd dream to hear from a guy. "I love you."

"You know I hate Potter, right? Yet, I can't say words I don't know I will mean," Severus said, pulling all the way from the Gryffindor. "I have wanted you for a long time and if it were just lust I could easy find someone to sleep with but I find myself only seeing you. No one else."

"You know what? I can wait to see them," Sirius said, pulling him back on top.

Not long after that Sirius was half naked when the door opened and a formal voice echoed through the room.

"Well, well, well look who finally got a girl!" _James!! _

Before Severus knew it Sirius was running after the redhead, leaving him alone with an angry Potter who was shouting at him..

"What makes you think I'm using him?"

"You know that's really low. Even for you. _Sirius Black is no sub for Lily Evans_."

"Well if Black was too blinded by that, you should tell him then." Severus's anger was getting the better of him. To the point where he did not know what he was saying or why he had said it. He loved Sirius, he knew that nowand here was his chance to make James see that. Yet, he was only taking his anger out on Sirius, who had done nothing but run after another guy!

Sirius chose than to walk in and Severus found himself praying that Sirius had not heard him, but he was not that lucky.

_**Love was when I loved you**_

_**One true time I hold to**_

_**In my life we'll always go on**_

_**(Back at the burrow) **_

"I wanted to tell him how sorry I was. I was pissed at James for thinking I could use Sirius. So I told myself the next time I saw him I would tell him I loved him and what I said was only said out of anger. I wanted him to see that what I told him was true. When I was with him it was like life for the first time. I waited everyday of our last week of school to try and catch him alone to explain. But, no one could find him. So I thought 'graduation, I will tell him then' but he stayed as close to Lupin as he could. In the end I left, hurt, and trying my best not to cry."

"And fighting him helped how?" Harry asked, letting Severus know he was still there and holding onto every word for dear life.

"Because it showed him I was still alive," Severus said, as if it was a whisper in the wind that did not touch their pale faces.

"Let's say I believed you. You would stay away from Sirius…" Harry trailed off.

"… I will if you want me to."

"Yes, I do. Although if Sirius forgives you that's not my choice," Harry said, giving Severus a small hug before running off to tell everyone the good news. His godfather was coming back home.

Hours later the Weasley family and their guests woke up to a hoarse voice yelling throughout the vast house. Within an hour, anyone who so much as heard the name Sirius Black was being shoved back to give the healers room to work. Until one was brave enough to put his hand into the archway and got shocked, sending him flying through the air.

A while went by, the sun was rising and they had yet to find a way to free Sirius from his cell or darkness.

All heads turned when they heard a hoarse voice. It was Sirius, through the arch he was yelling a name, but whose?

Just then a tall man in black robes and a hooked nose stepped by everyone and stretched out his arms, which Sirius fell into happily.

"Welcome back," Severus said, lowering his voice so only the man in his arms could hear him. "I love you Sirius. Please don't leave me again."

_** Near, far, where ever you are**_

_**I believe that the heart does go on**_

_**Once more you open the door**_

_**And you're here in my heart**_

_**And my heart will go on and on**_

It's been three months since Sirius woke up in the arms of the man he loves. Two since he was home and away from the crazy healers. One since he had seen Severus Snape. He had not stopped by and Sirius was starting to feel alone, even though the whole lot of Weasleys and members of the Order were there all the time.

Yet Sirius really wanted to see the tall, handsome, black haired Slytherin professor. Well, ex-professor according to Neville Longbottem. Apparently Snape had quit not long after they found him.

"But why?" Sirius asked, throwing the book he had been trying to read to the floor.

He slid down the headboard to lay back on his bed. Facing the roof, Sirius had not seen the man at the door. Nor did he seen the man walk to the bed but felt when the man sat down by his feet.

"What! What can I do for you?" Sirius asked, moving back to leaning against the headboard.

"Do you love Severus?"

"What?!" Sirius asked, his face flushing.

"You kept yelling Snape's name behind the veil."

"…."

"It's ok if you do. Everyone is willing to support you."

"What?!" Sirius said, flushing more at the news that everyone was talking about him and Severus.

"Albus is downstairs talking to us. Explaining how you're still alive. Before you ask the answer is love. Only someone who truly loves you can go into and out of the veil to get you but you have to truly love them back in order for both of you to get out."

"Oh-k." Sirius said stupified. "Sure Snape loves me a whole lot."

"Let me tell you a story that Severus told me." Harry went into the story that he was told back at the Burrow and as it neared the end Sirius's jaw could fall no farther.

"He said that?" Sirius asked hopefully, jumping off the bed.

"Yeah, but it would sound a whole lot better coming from him and not me."

"I need to see him."

"Then I will go get him but you're not leaving this room, much less this house, until you are better."

"Yes, Mother."

_**You're here and there's nothing I fear,**_

_**And I know that my heart will go on**_

_**We'll stay forever this way**_

_**You are safe in my heart**_

_**And my heart will go on and on**_

"Hey Harry, how did he take the news?" Albus asked.

"Kinda well really and he wants to see Snape." Harry said moving from the doorway to the only open chair at the kitchen table between Ron and Hermione. (A/N: if you could not see that coming, I don't know what to do with you.)

"Well than we must call him," Albus said, moving to face the fireplace. He threw in a handful of green powder and when green flames appeared Albus put his head in. Everyone guessed he said what he wanted softly, seeing how no one heard him say anything.

_**(On Albus end) **_

"Severus? Are you here?" Albus called to the vast, empty den.

"Albus? What are you doing here?" Severus asked, coming into the den from the hallway.

"Sirius wishes to see you. He says its very important and if we don't get you he says he will be coming here."

"I'll be damned if that mutt's going anywhere. Move, Albus," Severus said. As soon as Albus's head was out of the fireplace Severus Snape flooed in wearing muggle clothing: blue jeans and a button up blackshirt. He half ran by everyone in the room and up three sets of stairs in record time.

Just as he was about to knock on Sirius's bedroom door it opened, causing someone to run into him.

"Hmph."

"Sorry-Severus!"

"One in the same." A few minutes went by and Sirius showed no sign of moving so Severus picked him up in one swift motion. He carried him into the bedroom to the queen sized bed, closing the door with his foot.

"Stay," Sirius said softly.

"As you wish," Severus said laying face-to-face with Sirius.

"Do you still love me?" Severus asked after awhile.

"I never stopped."

"Good."

"Why?"

"Because I finally found I could love a man who never listens to anyone when they're trying to put him down. Who goes by what he feels is right. Who always fights with me, showing me every time his spirit has not been broken. Who will always be the brightest star (1) in my sky telling me where I need to be and that's right here next to him."

"… Next time a simple 'I love you' will suffice," Sirius said, smiling.. He leaned in to kiss Severus softly.

"Maybe. But then again that's not me. I'm not that simple."

"You're right. Just one question. What's up with the muggle clothes?"

"I own my own little muggle bookshop," Severus said, looking away to hide his blush.

"You know I told you I could wait to hear those words and yet-" Sirius tried to say but was cut off by the taller man's lips on his and they only broke apart when air was really_, really _needed.

Being as they were they failed to notice the open door and two pairs of eyes looking in.

"Hey, Potter if our godfathers were to get married what would we be?"

"I don't know, Malfoy," Harry whispered back. "By the way, what are you doing here?"

"I was at my godfather's but he left and I got worried."

"Ok, good enough for me… So would you like some cake?" Harry asked, walking down the hall.

"I would love some. Is it chocolate?"

"What else would it be?"

"Awesome!!"

"Come on before Ron eats it all."

1: While looking some thing up in the _dictionary _I found the word 'Sirius' which means the brightest star in the sky: the Dog star. I think J.K Rowling did a little background on our favorite doggie.


End file.
